All In Good Time REVISED EDITION!
by NinjaOfTheDream
Summary: Yuuki Orahata had been told about konoha all her life. She had trained from a young age, to be a shinobi. And when her parents died, she left for the village from the stories. Will she make the cut as a ninja of the leaf? How will she fare under the scrutiny of a hokage who cannot seem to trust her? Will she be able to crack the shell of the number one lazy-nin?


I lift my hand to my eyes and turn my face upwards. It is a sunny day. Although under the dappled shade of the trees I remain shaded from the sun. Most people would be lost by now, the forest in this area is like a maze. The perfect hiding place, and I am looking for something hidden.

The village hidden in the leafs, to be exact. I think as I gaze at the trees surrounding me, that I might be lost. But no, I am a ninja. I am not lost. I am exactly where I want to be.

In fact, I decide to test out a theory. I must be close to the village by now. So it stands to reason that I am being watched.

"I think I'm lost." I say aloud. Then I heave a big sigh, for dramatic effect.

As soon as I utter these words, I sense movement off to my left, someone reporting to their superiors. Of course, I don't reveal that I know this. I'm dressed as a civilian, and it wouldn't do to blow my cover.

I guess I should explain just exactly what I'm doing. You see, I am determined to become a ninja of the leaf. Like my father. He had been a leaf-nin, but then he met my mother, and when he discovered that she was pregnant with me, he left the village, and gave up the life of a shinobi, so that he would always be there for me and my mother.

But he couldn't give up his shinobi ways completely. He trained me in secret, knowing my mother wouldn't approve. And even though my mother never would have understood, I am glad that my father taught me the ways of the ninja. Because his training saved my life.

As I approached the village, I knew I was being followed. A nin to my right, and one behind. Most likely on my left flank as well, although I could not detect anyone.

I was prepared to join the world of shinobi. I knew all there was to know about Konoha from the stories that my father told me. I had all of my fathers' ninja tools, and all the knowledge that he passed on to me. I had all these tools, but I also had powers. The birthright of my family. Something I abhorred, but which I was cursed to live with for life.

As I came to the edge of the forest, and the open but guarded gates of Konoha came into view, I stopped. My stalkers stopped with me, and I confirmed that there was indeed a ninja to my left. I reached into my pocket and took ahold of my most prized possession. My fathers' headband. I gave it a squeeze for luck, then took a deep breath and stepped out from the cover of the treeline.

Almost immediately a squad of three ninja appeared before me. "Stop where you are." Said the apparent leader. He stood in the middle of the group, his high spiky brown ponytail giving him the impression of looking like a pineapple.

He trailed off as if he couldn't be bothered to say more, and the girl on the left with the long blonde ponytail picked up where he left off: "State your name hometown and business!" She giggled. She obviously didn't take her job seriously.

The large boy on the right had red swirling marks on his cheeks. I guessed them to be some sort of clan markings. He said nothing, but instead took out a bag of chips and promptly started eating.

I gazed at them for a moment, then said my piece: "My name is Yuuki Orahata. I will speak of my intentions here only to the Hokage, and I suppose you may call me a citizen of the leaf." They seemed startled by my statement, and the two turned to look at their lazy leader. The Lazy-nin. I nicknamed him in my head. He glanced at me, then walked away and motioned for me to follow. The other two disappeared.

"I will take you to see Hokage-sama." He said, and without further ado, proceeded through the gates and into the streets of Konoha. I looked at the back of my temporary companion. I guessed him to be eighteen or so. Young like me, but I sensed a deep intellect beneath his young age.

I ran to catch up with him. As we walked through the gates, he spoke. "Usually I don't do this for people like you, but… Ah, such a drag. This is different. You're a ninja, aren't you?" He asked, and I nodded quietly. "Thought so, you sensed me as we followed you toward the village. Not many people can do that. And especially not civilians, as your clothes seem to falsely suggest."

He was an odd one no doubt. Almost cynical, but I could also tell he was smart. Very smart. So serious too, and yet so laid back. To simply explain his reasoning to someone who could be a potential enemy. I guessed that despite his output attitude of laziness, he was probably very scrutinizing, and knew even more about me than he was saying. But that was okay, because I knew a little bit about him as well.

"Hmm." I said with a small smile. I could play his the same game as this guy. "How long have you been friends with your teammates?" I ask casually.

His brow furrows, and I can tell he is trying to figure out how I know this.

"I guessed it when you guys confronted me in front of the gates." I said. "If you weren't friends with your teammates, you would have acted like a proper team leader, and kept them from acting so casual when they were on duty. Instead, you let that girl treat her job like a joke. And that boy definitely should not have been eating on the job."

He said nothing, but a small smile crept up the side of his face. We were definitely on even terms now.

We walked through the town. It was bustling, although I could feel the tension in the air, which I attributed to rumored complications with an enemy village. Our walk remained quiet, each of us absorbed in our respective ruminations.

That is, until we pass by a place called Ichiraku Ramen. There, sitting at the counter is a lovely pink-haired girl with emerald eyes, an obnoxious-looking blonde, and a surly looking boy with blue-black hair, and flashing eyes.

The blonde obviously knew my escort, because as soon as he sees us he turns to the girl and stage-whispers in her ear. "SAKURA-CHAN! Ne-! Look! Nara-san has a girlfriend!"

She looks at me, so I do the only thing I can. I widen my eyes, put up my hands, palms out, and shake my head furiously. A look that I hope says: _He's not my boyfriend!_ She smiles and gives a small laugh, understanding, because she turns to the blonde and proceeds to beat him about the head with her fists.

"BAKA!" she yells. "Naruto! They are not on a date!" The dark-haired boy looks on with sad amusement, but does not participate in the exchange. Though I notice the girl; Sakura glances his way many times.

"Sakura cha-n!" Whines the boy, Naruto. He looks at me indecisively, and then makes up his mind about something.

My companion, all but forgotten, radiates annoyance as the boy sprints up to us, addressing him. "Ne! Ne-! Shikamaru! Who is your date?!" He turns to grin at me. "She's pretty!"

I feel a slight blush, but I laugh it off, and give a short bow. "My name is Yuuki Orahata, and your friend here is escorting me through the village."

His face falls as he realizes that the somber Shikamaru doesn't have a girlfriend after all. But a question

appears on his face. "Escorting?" he asks, confused. "Are you a criminal?"

"I dont know." I say with a laugh. "Is it a crime to be awesome?" I ask.

"BAHAHAHAHAH! GOOD ONE! Well! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo!" He grins, and I glance over my shoulder. I can see my escort inching away. But Naruto is still talking. "This is Haruno Sakura." He introduces the girl with a blush, and my intuition sparks. _He likes her._ I think. "Ne-! And the grumpy guy over there is Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto grins again. "We are the unbeatable team seven! Dattebayo!"

I smile and laugh again. "Well, Naruto, Sakura, Grumpy guy, it was nice meeting you! But we really must be on our way. Maybe we'll meet again later!" With that, I turn to follow the now grumpy ninja who is glaring at me from across the street, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well." I say with a grin. "It's nice to see you can exhibit some emotion other than laziness. But I dont think annoyance suits you."

The dark haired Lazy-nin just mutters in response. "Troublesome."

As we continue our walk, I picture the Uchiha kid in my mind. He looked so sad, almost empty. Konohana was full of surprises though. An Uchiha... I'd heard they were all dead, but... A hidden village was bound to have secrets.


End file.
